Edward and Emma
by bellaXEdwardgirl96
Summary: Two teenage high schoolers in love trying to figure out what will happen in the near future.


Preface

Driving home on a Friday night with the love of your life is the most amazing feeling and here is the story of two young teenagers in love

1. Accidents

Emma Lesher and Edward are a couple, seniors in high school, and lovers since freshman year. They've gone through thick and thin to stay together, and it's all most the end of winter break to go back to school to see all there friends. But, there is something very unique about them, Emma has special abilities that no one else has… she can move with lightning speed. And is the palest face out of all of them. You never know what will happen.

Back to school for both of the to sweet hearts Edward and Emma never leaving each others. Emma also had the power to get her way all the time. Her eyes looked as beautiful as the sea. Walking hand in hand to lunch was out ravenously comfortable for them now. The first time some one saw them together was like the first day of school, and everyone watched very carefully, and slowly because no one has ever gotten the chance to actually meet Emma.

"She is the sweetest, nicest girl any one would ever meet" says Edward.

No one knows that though, Edward and Emma sit together at lunch and start talking…

"So did you like that lecture Mr. Peters gave today?"

"No I almost fell asleep during it; all it was on was how oxygen mixes with other chemicals or something like that." Exasperated Edward

"I know right who doesn't think that's boring" explained Emma

"Your right"

"I usually am Edward, haven't you figured that out yet." Joked Emma

Pushes Edwards shoulder playfully.

"You know how much I love you right? Questions Edward.

"Yes I do"

After school they go to Emma's house to do homework and study for there big bio test. So after that was done Edward took Emma to the couch and started to kiss her. Emma's skin is ice cold and he has to be very carful not to trick her senses. So after about 2 minutes she pulls away and kisses his hand and laughs.

"Do I really have to tell u, we have to be very careful? You know I want to too." explains Emma.

Edward sighs "I know but when can we go to the next step?"

"Soon!! Very soon! I promise." State Emma.

That made Edward ecstatic and he picked up Emma and twirled her in a circle and kissed her with so much enthusiasm they were both breathless after it was over. Laughing all night and talking really means true love.

The next morning was perfect. Saturday and the sun was shining. Emma woke up bright and cheerful and so did Edward. But they both knew that something missing to this morning. And no one knew what it was…

"Emma?"

"Hmmm?"

"Hey sweetie"

Edward kisses her forehead…

"Sorry I fell asleep, I couldn't with you there." Apologized Emma.

"Don't worry bout it. You need sleep." Explained Edward.

"Thanks"

"Anytime"

"What you want to do for the rest of the day?" questioned Emma

"Um, I might have to leave a little earlier then before today… got to get some sleep so we can hang more tonight." Explained Edward,

"Ok. You deserve some sleep any ways" Emma told Edward

So for the rest of the afternoon they went outside to soak up the rest of the sun, holding hands in the cool, wet grass. After that Edward went home to get some sleep he really needed some. Emma just roamed around the house cleaning while he slept. Talking to people on the phone and making dinner for her. Her parents worked very late on the weekends for the extra money. Emma lived in a small city of Quad, Iowa. Not very many people. Almost 3 thousand. But, she loved it so much. She met Edward and her family is very fond to it also. She has been born, and raised here all her life. She still loves it.

After a couple hours of being alone, Edward finally showed up. He was dressed and clean for the night. When she opened the door he swung her in a bone crushing hug and kissed her till she was dizzy…

"Hey" Edward asked breathlessly

"Hey!" said Emma in a weak voice.

"How was your night" questioned Edward.

"Boring"

"Same here"

So they walked in to the kitchen to get a snack and lolled on the couch to watch TV. Edward pulled the blanket over her to keep her warm. Emma snuggled into his chest. She got very comfortable; Edward wrapped his arms round her to pull her closer. After awhile they both fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning was very cold. Edward went home to change and get his things for class.

Walking to class to class hand in hand with the one you love is special. Bio was the worst cause they couldn't sit by each other. After class Edward whooshed by her table and took her books before she could even put them away.

"Let me get those" he said smiling

She laughs at his expression,

"What?"

"Oh nothing

"Tell me!" Edward exasperated.

"Just how u came over here so fast and eager" explained Emma.

"Oh…"

She kissed him and laughed.

"Its ok don't worry." She promised

After bio was lunch. Lunch was better they sat with there friends Ben, Josh, Nicole, Meagan, and Rob.

Megan: was short with strawberry blonde hair that was usually in a pony tail.

Nicole: had long black hair that was past her waist always straight and hung over her shoulder.

Rob: short spiky red hair. Snowboarder loves to flirt with Nicole.

Ben: skater, long black hair, with red highlights. The most, hottest guy in the school.

Josh: the chess nerd but everyone loves him. Reads his comics and loves math. You can tell him anything.

So everyone is chatting bout what the plans are for this week. Like what's going on in everyone's lives.

Everyone was planning to hit the arcade later and invited Edward and Emma to come with.

"Want to go Emma?" asked Edward

"Sure I'm game for anything" exclaimed Emma.

After school everyone piled in the cars to head to the arcade. Playing games for hours, with your friends was super fun. Eating pizza, chatting, playing around, and all the laughing! Everyone had a blast. Goodbyes started and they all went home. Edward and Emma drove home in silence they were both tired. Edward walked her to the door and kissed her goodnight. But she turned her face for a goodbye peck, but he took her by surprise, he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and kept them there her hands were knotted in his hair and she couldn't resist either. His mouth was not gentle like before. And Emma had to stop or she would go mad. She pulled away so fast she flew to the ground. She tucked her head in her knees.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I shouldn't… I'm so sorry." She whimpered

She started to cry and he got down on his knees and picked up her chin and kissed her so softly it didn't even look like he kissed her. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms and whipped the tears from her cheeks.

"Shhh, shh, its ok, sweetie calm down. Everything is ok! You don't need to cry. I'm here and I love you. I know that was hard for you." He chimed

"It's not ok! It's not! I love you so much and I can't do anything with you like I want. Edward I'm so sorry. You can't believe how much I am." And that's when the tears really started coming. They sat like that for more then 2 hours. Him telling her how much she loves her, and her telling him how much she's sorry.

After she finally fell asleep in his arms he carried her up to her room and tucked her in. and that was the end of the night.

The next morning, she had nothing to say, is that she is going to do something very special for him that night. So during the school day it was awkward. Only holding hands, saying little things. All there friends asked what was wrong but all they said was, "nothing is wrong, all good."

So school was over and parents were at work all by themselves at home.

"I'll be right back" said Emma.

"I'll be waiting" Edward Smiled.

So Emma ran up the stirs at lighting speed, leaving a whirl of air after her. She got out a silk night gown she had just bought from Victoria secret. Changed in to them quickly, made sure her hair looked good and put her robe on to hide her outfit. She descended from the stairs, very slowly. Took a deep breath to steady her, and walked to Edward.

Edward appraised her clothing with wide eyes.

"What's all this about?" he questioned

"This is our four year anniversary present." She explained.

"It's not our anniversary."

"I needed an excuse to do something with you alone" she said

"Oh?"

"So here is your non present.

She went to sit by him on the couch, sat on his lap and started kissing him. He kissed back but was very confused. So went along with it. Then Emma was on top of Edward. He was suddenly struck by how stupid he's been. And opened his eyes and pulled away an inch. Looking in her deep blue eyes.

"Emma!"

"What is it Edward?"

"Do you really want to do this, right now?"

"YES" she growled "I'm sick of waiting Edward! I want you. Don't you want me? She asked in a small voice.

"Of course! I'm just asking if you want too."

"I do."

So she went back to sitting on his lap and wrapping her legs around his waist just like last night. She didn't push away this time. It's been like she's been holding back. On everything. Her robe fell to the floor and so did his shirt. Emma's hand slid down his stomach tracing is muscles. Edward touched her face and stroked her cheek over, and over. Mesmerizing how cold and soft she was. Very slowly, as soft as a bird's wing she traced his lips with her tongue. Now and then they would start a conversation. But they were so into it. It was hard to keep track….

"Morning" Edward said

"Good morning" Emma said.

"Wow. Is all I can say at the moment?"

"Me to!" Emma Explained.

They both got dressed for school and drove holding hands in between them. Walking to the café with there best friends.

"Trig was difficult I didn't get anything! Complained Meagan.

"I know right!" agreed Ben.

"Nicole didn't you think so?" Asked Meagan.

"Hmmm? Oh ya it was…" Said Nicole. She went back to staring at Rob.

That ended that conversation. So everyone was in the own little bubble with Ben and Meagan talking bout homework, and school. Rob and Nicole staring into each others eyes. And Josh was reading comics, as usual.

So school was over, and the house was clean. No parents home. What should they do? Well Emma sat on the couch and Edward next to her. Edward took her fingers and started playing with them, opening and closing them.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Edward.

"I'm not sure." Explained Emma.

"Ya, chilling here is cool. Do you mind if we just do that tonight?"

"Of course, as long as I am with you."

"Cool" said Edward.

So they popped in a movie and started to watch it. Edward twisted around, to stroke Emma's cheek. She stared at him, leaned in for a peck on the lips. The kiss lasted a second, and she pulled away.

"What?" questioned Edward?

"Sorry. Not tonight."

"Oh… its ok."

"No it's not. I don't want you unhappy." Explained Emma.

Edward leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"It's ok." He apologized.

"Ok" Emma sighed.

Emma snuggled in closer to Edward's chest and he wrapped his arms around he to keep her from falling off the couch, he wouldn't let her go though. She didn't mind. She finally turned around when the movie was over and kissed him. He kissed back but he was also confused. She said she didn't want to tonight and all of a sudden she does? Her lips were fierce they way they moved with his like she couldn't get to him fast enough. Suddenly they were on the floor laughing. They were twisted so much they had to move a little to get off the floor. Edward took her hand to help her up. Then she hugged him and a kissed him on the cheek.

Later on she fell asleep in Edward's arms again. This time she stayed asleep. When she woke up Edward kissed her till she was fully awake, went home and changed, and gets his stuff.

School was a drag, so it went really slow. Trig, Bio, Gym, Social Studies, Algebra, lunch, study hall. All dragged on restlessly. At least they had each other to keep them company. Friends always help from boredom they make you laugh and cheer you up, when u have days like this.

"Oh my gosh!!!" screamed Emma.

"What?" questioned Edward?

"So much homework!'

"I know" said Edward

She leaned in to Edward and whimpered.

"Help me please?" She whimpered

"I will" he promised

Homework was hard, eventually they got through it. Emma eventually got bored with it, and left it on the table for later. She really needed to get dinner ready. He watched and helped but things away, grab things she couldn't reach. It took about an hour to finish but they ate alone as usual, there parents were still at work.

Eventually, they went upstairs and fell asleep in there clothes. Everything was in the right place.

Emma woke up really early. And tried to tip toe around, she didn't want to wake up Edward. Cleaning around the house and reading most of the time while Edward slept. He's been up almost every watching her sleep.

About two or three hours later Edward awoke. It was a snow day and got to sleep in.

"Morning beautiful" Said Edward, Wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well good morning sleepy." Said Emma Surprisingly

"Sorry I woke up so late." Apologized Edward.

"No, no. It's alright I woke up really early. You really needed sleep." She explained.

"Ok"

"So how did you sleep?" Questioned Emma.

"Umm. Alright I guess it felt empty with out you there."

"Aw, I'm sorry, sweetie."

They walked around for awhile, the house was clean and the dishes were done. Nothing left to do today. Edward went home for the night. Emma really needed to be alone for awhile. She needed time to think.

Emma's thoughts…

I wonder what will happen to Edward and me. Will we ever get married? Have children? Can I have children knowing what I am wont change? I need to talk to Edward and see if our relationship will last through. I don't want to lose him. Never…

Friday was okay. It was a usual day in high school. Drama, gossip, and all the fighting. The day went by so fast. Emma, Edward, Meagan, Ben, Nicole, Josh, and Rob all saw the most frightening as thing ever.

Two cars were swerving into each other and one of them were going so fast it tipped over and stop right at the feet…

Everyone started yelling and screaming.

"GET THOSE KIDS OUT OF THERE!"

Emma just stood there making sure no one was watching.

"Go" she whispered to all her friends.

"Why?" they asked.

"Just go!" she almost yelled.

They all hurried off to the other building. Edward was just staring at her with shock.

"Emma? What's wrong?"

"Edward I don't know anymore! I can't handle who I am! Edward you should of never loved me! It's unfair. You don't deserve a monster like me." Emma screamed. She was almost to hysteria with all the crying.

All Edward did was put his hands on her face and looked into her deep blue eyes.

"Emma? We were meant to be together. We need each other. I need you. And I hope you feel the same." Soothed Edward.

Everyone was watching the ambulance come for the kids in the cars. Only there friends were watching them. Very curiously, and sadly. They knew how long they've been together and didn't want it to end like this.

After school Emma and Edward sat on the couch hand in hand. Just looking in to each others eyes. Emma was still crying a little. Edward just kept telling her everything will be ok, that she didn't need to worry. But she just sat there. Staring at him. She knew something had to be done...

Edward and Emma slept together. And most everything was back to normal. Emma really needed to talk to him now.

"Edward?"

"Yea?"

"I need to talk to you?" said Emma

"Ok… shoot."

"What do you think will happen to us in the future?" questioned Emma

"Well, I hope that we last forever. And never grow apart." Explained Edward.

"Me either. I want to be with you… forever." Said Emma in a small voice.

Edward got up from the bed and picked her up, dragged her down stairs and set her on the couch.

"Here. We are going to stay here and talk about what's bothering you. Because I know there is." Told Edward.

"Fine"

They both talked and explained what has been bothering them and sorted it out, and tried to change thongs around. Now that they knew what was bothering them was fantastic way to communicate. Everything was out.

"Emma? Why haven't you told me this before?" asked Edward.

"I needed time to word it, I didn't know if you wanted to here it." Explained Emma.

"Oh. I always want to here what you have to say, baby. I never want something to bother you. I hate you unhappy." Said Edward

"I love you" Said Emma.

"I love you too."

Now that they have that worked out. Life can go back to normal; well you know what I mean by normal. They were both bored. Saturday morning and nothing to do? So Emma had to call her mom and ask what time she'd be home. Edward just waited patiently while she was on the phone with her mom. After she was done off the phone, she went on her tip toes to kiss Edward. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist so he didn't have to bend. 5 minutes later he dragged her to the couch and they sat there. Standing up was getting tiring.

Later on, they needed to eat lunch they were both hungry. Emma made grilled cheese and soup. They ate and talked for awhile. They really needed to get out of the house. Emma decided to go to the mall for some clothes. She invited the whole group. Nicole, Ben, Rob, Josh, and Meagan.

The mall was crowded; it was a Saturday who wouldn't want to go to the mall?

So they all started roaming around the mall. Edward and Emma, Nicole and Rob, Ben and Meagan. And Josh he just did his own thing.

After about two seconds. Emma stopped abruptly and Edward got swung back.

"What's wrong" he whispered

"I have to leave Edward, now!" she almost screamed.

She was off, as fast as a cheetah, _faster_. No one saw her, she ran where she heard the accident. In the blink of an eye, she couldn't move. Her breathing had been knocked out of her; she was pushed against a wall.

Some one was caressing her cheek, she did not like the touch, wasn't who she wanted it to be… She wanted to scream. Her mouth was covered; there was no room to escape. Her internal strength was obscured by a force she did not understand. Some one started to laugh at her reaction. Who was this mysterious person? Why was he doing this to her? Why her? Edward must be looking for her by now. Wouldn't he? She couldn't see everything was black…

When she woke up, she was on a hard floor. Her head was pounding. She couldn't remember anything that had happened, just that some one was touching her... She shuddered at the thought. Where was she? Why was she here? Edward must be worried sick. Emma tried to get up. Something was holding her down? She couldn't tell her head was pounding so hard everything was blurry. Edward started screaming her name.

"EMMA!?! WHERE ARE YOU!" it sounded like he was going to cry.

She wanted to say _'I'm over here'_ she thought. Hoping it would help anything.

She heard a noise. A ruffling, of cloth beside her, who could it be? She finally fluttered her eyes open.

"Emma!" Screamed, Edward.

"Edward?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"Oh, Emma! You had me worried to death!"

After a short pause he took a step back. Looking at her more closely, what had happened to her? All over her was purplish, bruises etched into her skin. Whatever have happened to her was not good at all. Edward picked her up and cradled her to his chest and they both started to weep.

"Edward it hurts." She whimpered.

"I know it does, I know it does. Were going to fix this." He murmured. "I'll make sure of it."

They rushed Emma to the hospital to see if she was ever going to recover. Edwards's father was the head doctor there. He called investigators too ask questions of what had happened. She remembered _nothing. _

2. Nightmare

The first night after the accident was horrible, She couldn't get any sleep. Tossing and turning, rolling on to the floor. Edward was scared for her. He didn't know what to do. Should he call someone? Should he just keep telling her eve3rything is going to be ok? He didn't know anymore…

"Good morning, sweetie" Said Emma hoarsely from sleep.

"Good morning to you." Edward said lovingly.

"Did you sleep well?' Asked Emma.

" Um, not well, and you?" said Edward.

"Not very well"

After breakfast they took a walk in the forest, talking bout issues and the accident Emma cried a lot with talking about it. He soothed her over and over telling her everything is going to be ok...

She knew she had to let it go, someone probably found him dead in an alley or something like that. She knew nothing was going to happen like that again.

"What do you think will ever happen too us?" asked Emma. They were both laying on the cold wet grass of the park near her house, holding hands.

" I don't know I hope we stay together forever, and eternity


End file.
